Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to an organic light emitting display (OLED) device and a method of manufacturing the OLED device.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device displays information including images and characters by using light generated when holes and electrons that are provided from an anode and a cathode, respectively are combined with each other at an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The OLED device has been spotlighted as next-generation display devices because the OLED device has various advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, low power consumption, etc. The OLED device may be divided into an emission region in which organic light emitting elements are arranged and a non-emission region. The non-emission region may include a region in which a peripheral circuit for controlling the organic light emitting elements is arranged and a sealing member for encapsulating the organic light emitting elements is arranged. The sealing member may attach a lower substrate and an upper substrate and may encapsulate the organic light emitting elements arranged within the emission region. In a curing process that attaches the lower substrate and the upper substrate, the sealing member may be heated and cured by a laser beam. A thermal energy generated by the laser beam may be concentrated at a center of the sealing member. When the thermal energy is concentrated on the center of the sealing member, the mechanical strength of the sealing member may be decreased because the thermal energy is not uniformly dispersed throughout the sealing member.